Lunette
by NatalieShade
Summary: I am Lunette, A daughter of Zeus and Artemis*explained in story, They infused their genetics into her*, Daughter of Odin, Asgardian Princess, Avenger, I am a mix of the nine realms. I am LunarEclipse, My Best friends in Midgard and the Avengers, are Natasha, my sisters The huntresses and Thalia, along with my bro Jason and my boyfriend, Leo Valdez.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story where Loki is not evil, But Loki and Thor have a little sister  
"Thor, Do the disclaimer or the the hammer get it."  
Thor: Rose AKA NatalieShade, Does not own The Avengers, Thor, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

-  
I am a Retaliator, A daughter of Zeus and Artemis*they infused their genetics in me when I was being born as a favor to Odin*, a daughter of Odin, The Asgardian Princess, an Avenger, I am owned by none,  
In the mortal world I am Lunette Ariana Grace, In Asgard or any of the other 9 realms -minus Midgard. I am Lunette Ariana Odindottir, with the Avengers I am LunarEclipse.  
I am a mix of the realms.

-  
"Papà! Dovresti andare a spingere te stesso in un maiale! Costringendomi ad andare a Midgard, con i miei fratelli insopportabili!

Dovresti vergognarti! " I yelled in latin in front of my father Odin, My father heard but did not understand as he speaks only English, French and Greek.

Thor raised an eyebrow an looked shocked, while Loki fell to the floor laughing.  
I sent my father a death glare and stormed out, Thor looked at Loki for help who quickly replied "Thor, Aliquam rutrum tempus velit dedit ursa micare mihi potestatem! et interficiam eam capto tuum in vestris ".

*three weeks later*

I my long black hair tumbled as I stepped, My Icy blue/Silver eye's flashing as I took on my Midgard form, (Me being me had a hair change and eye change,  
When i'm on Asgard my hair is blonde, but my eye's are normal color)

"Bye Netta!" My friend Vespera. "Goodbye for now, Vessa."

* * *

That is all for now! THANK YOU!  
pictures of Luna in Asgard and Midgard*Earth* Are going on my profile.  
Please Review! ~Rose  
The story cover image, is also Lunette in Midgard...


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed.  
Lunette P.O.V)

I glared at Thor, who in return smiled at me "I am making entrance, My way, you 2 losers, can do what you want." (Her outfit is a black halter strap shirt, black short shorts, and black knee high heel boots)  
"Change your outfit." Thor and Loki replied, "No."  
I jumped out of our "plane" And free fell landing on one knee with my Wolf, Sophie, I saw a red haired girl, "Are you Lunette?"  
"Who are you?" I immediately Asked. "Natasha Romanov." She answered with a cool demeanor, "I'm Lunette, But please, It's to long, call me Netta, or Luna." she gave me a small smile "Come on." "We have to wait for-" Thud! Thor hit the ground on one knee (copy Cat!) with his hammer.  
Loki followed with his staff. "What is it with you people and dramatic entrances?" I smiled at her. "We are from Asgard everyone is soo Serious, Drama is fun!" We got on the Helicarrier,  
"Loki! Thor" I pointed out the flash of pink, Tessa!  
Our sister Tessa hated us and all of Asgard, -minus mother, she wished to take over Midgard, I jumped out. "Was she wearing a parachute!" Natasha screamed, "No." Thor and Loki yelled before jumping after me. "They're Insane!" Captain yelled. Ironman jumped out.  
"Tessa, you listen to us, and you listen well-" Iron man pushed us Thor slid and I jumped up, while Loki got mad.  
"Do not touch me, again." Thor said "Don't touch my little sister!" Loki yelled. Before he went after Tessa.  
"Don't touch my stuff." Thor and I exchanged glances, before pretending to look down, Thor spun the hammer, and I twirled my dagger, Irina man started to walk off. "Tourists." I threw my Dagger and Thor threw the hammer. "Sorry, Metal man."  
He blasted Thor. "Don't Touch My Brother!" I smacked him, and Jumped back into the Helicarrier with Thor, Loki following with Tessa bound in rope.  
"nice one!" "Who hit Thor?" "The metal man." He glared at Tony.  
"Don't touch my siblings."  
I popped my headphones in, listening to "Haunted" by Evanescence.

* * *

Please Review.  
~Rose.  
Also I am excepting OC Demigods, and Avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunette)

Some how Tessa got away!  
I zapped Thor, Who glared at me, and I glared at him.  
Natasha, noticing something between us handed the wheel to Hawkeye walked back, and asked me if I was Okay.  
"No! Sono sconvolto che Tessa scappato, io sono uno stupido per aver pensato che avremmo potuto lasciare Tessa senza supervisione!"  
Surprisingly Natasha understood what I said "Non è vostro difetto." she replied.  
"Qualunque cosa."  
She sat next to me, and the rest of the ride was silent.  
When we got to HQ I was lead to my room so I may rest.

* * *

Sorry! I was short on time.  
Send a review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis P.O.V)  
Thalia hugged Percy, tears rushing down her face,  
I turned to Felicity "Felicity, Why would you try to shoot Percy!"  
"He's a man, Mi'lady." "He's part of the hunt." "Sorry." she walked to her tent.  
I could hear Percy openly sobbing with Thalia, 'He really was hurt by her death...'

* * *

All for now, Sorry, I will be updating stories in this order  
1. Lunette  
2. I am starting a sequel for "his little sister"  
3. This story  
4. I might add more chapters to "Hurt"


End file.
